hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Muslim resistance to Sikh conquests
:It is important to remember that all the world's civilizations were tyrannical and bloodthirsty, not to promote some backward apathy towards violence, but to never forget that we are only a lifetime or even a year's right-wing revolution away from a tragic return to barbarism After the death of Mughal Emperor Wikipedia:Aurangzeb in 1707, the Wikipedia:Mughal Empire empire started to decline. The Punjab had majority Wikipedia:Muslim population of over sixty-six percent. The Mughal Empire faced the insurgency of the Wikipedia:Sikh militant groups. The Sikh "misl", militant armies, took the advantage and occupied parts of the Punjab region. The Sikh instituted anti-Muslim Wikipedia:pograms. The lands of the Wikipedia:Muslim nobility was confiscated and atrocities were committed against the Muslim populace. The Muslim Wikipedia:Adhan call to prayers, the Wikipedia:Halal slaughter, especially the Cow slaughter, was punishable by death, many Wikipedia:mosque were demolished or converted to gurdwaras, many tombs and buildings of were plundered and destroyed. Sikhs were particularly harsh on Wikipedia:Ulemas, Muslim scholars, and Wikipedia:Mullahs many were put to death. The Muslim nobility and clergy that protected the interests of Muslims was eliminated in the Sikh occupied areas of Punjab. The Wikipedia:Muslims of Punjab were persecuted by the Wikipedia:Sikhs. Many Muslims were coerced to convert to Sikhism and the percentage of the Muslims declined from sixty-six to fifty-five percent, a drop of over ten percent, during the Sikh rule in Punjab. The Muslims of Punjab requested help of Wikipedia:Syed Ahmad Barelvi and he proclaimed a Wikipedia:jihad (holy war) against the oppressive Sikh rule. The Sikhs, who ruled from (1799-1849), demolished monuments built by the Muslims and damaged the decorative art of several historic buildings. The diet of Muslims of Punjab changed due to prohibition of Wikipedia:Halal meat, especially the Wikipedia:beef. Shaheed Ganj Mosque There was a public square near the Wikipedia:Shaheed Ganj Mosque, where criminals were punished during the tenure of Nawab Zakaria Khan, a Mughal governor of the Punjab in the 18th century. Taru Singh, a convicted supporter of rebels was hanged in this public square by the Mughal governor. After that incident, the Sikhs declared Taru Singh as a martyr and named the public square as Shaheed Ganj (Martyr Square).Shaheed Ganj Dispute and ‘Amir-i-Mi!Iat’ In 1762, the Bhangi Sikh Sardar army conquered Wikipedia:Lahore and occupied the mosque, together with the public square. The Wikipedia:Muslims were prohibited from entering and praying at the mosque.Shaheed Gunj Mosque Incident The Wikipedia:Sikhs built a Wikipedia:gurdwara (Sikh temple), known as Gurudwara Shaheed Ganj Bhai Taru Singh, in the courtyard and used the mosque building to house Sikh priests. Peshawar The Wikipedia:Battle of Jamrud was fought by Wikipedia:Emirate of Afghanistan against the invasion of Sikhs. The tribesman of Wikipedia:Khattak and Wikipedia:Yousafzais suffered enormous casualties due to the Sikh artillery and atrocities. The Pashtun faced atrocities in revenge by the Sikhs for the invasion of Punjab in 1757 by Wikipedia:Ahmad Shah Durrani. See also * Wikipedia:Syed Ahmad Barelvi External links Sources *Adamec, Ludwig, ''Historical Dictionary of Islam, Scarecrow Press, 2001 References Category:Muslim nationalism in South Asia Category:Islam in South Asia Category:Islam in Pakistan Category:History of Pakistan Category:History of Punjab Pakistan Category:Pakistan Pakistan Pakistan